The Villain
by Iliasyche
Summary: If there would be any way to settle things without you knowing the sadness and agony of being betrayed, then I'm willing to be the villain for you. Rose/Scorpius
1. I: Through Her Eyes

**I don't own anything. Not even this account.**

* * *

_Often the most intrepid and selfless in a society may be branded a villain._

_Such a malefactor shall ever lay down upon the altar of sacrifice that which is most sacred - one's own soul._

_In this fashion a villain does what is necessary to triumph._

_He or she is willing to be hated to save the world._

_--Facebook's All Villains Unite Fanpage_

* * *

We used to be friends, or at least I think that's what we were, for around two seconds.

Looking back, I honestly couldn't remember exactly why I ever thought we had a decent chance to actually get along, except that we were young, naive, and I didn't know any better. Plus at that time, he seemed as willing to put our obvious differences aside and start our Hogwarts years on a clean slate (as it rightfully should). It was only later that I found out how impossible of a dream this was. When you're a Weasley, things just won't start clean with any Malfoy.

It was on the platform before boarding the train that I first saw him--my Dad gave me quite a few pointers about that "_Malfoy Boy_"--but it was ten minutes later, after the King's Cross Station and my Dad had disappeared into the distance, that I actually met him.

"Is it okay if I sit here?", he asked, pointing towards the empty seat opposite mine. "Everywhere else is full."

At that time, there was only me, Al, and another girl named Nicole inside our compartment. Coincidentally, Nicole had said the exact same thing when she came in about three minutes earlier, and I was beginning to wonder whether the train seats were charmed to hold the actual number of students on board, making sure all compartments were filled to the last cushion. I considered him for a minute, my Dad's voice ringing in my ears. _Don't get too close to him, though, Rosie._ But I remembered what came after that statement and decided to ignore what my dad said altogether.

"Sure. I'm Albus, but you can call me Al. And this is my cousin, Rose. She's Nicole." Al introduced us all, offering him a smile. If he smiled back at him then I didn't see it--either because it happened for a nanosecond (probably less) or I was too busy gaping disbelievingly at my cousin. Luckily, no one else noticed my reaction towards our newcomer. And Nicole, whose chatting earlier had been paused by his arrival, resumed almost immediately the moment the new boy took a seat, dispelling most of the awkwardness.

"--we are going to be so close, and we can have pillow fights in the gryffindor towers every night, and we'll do each other's hair everyday, and maybe we could stay over at each other's place for the holidays--" she was saying, "--I know I'd love to see your home, and meet your mom and dad--"

I honestly thought she was thinking way to far into the future, but I had to admit it was better than I had hoped for. Everyone else seemed to make it a point to avoid me and Al since we got on the train, and I thought for a while that I may not be able to make friends. I love Al by default, but I was hoping to meet people who were not related to me in one way or another. And aside from that, I would need girls to hang out and do girly stuff with when Al would start engrossing his time in his favorite sport, _Quidditch, _since I have no passion for it whatsoever. I was glad Nicole was nice enough to approach us when others wouldn't.

Though of course this was when Malfoy had to ruin the moment.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, not sounding the least bit apologetic at all. "But what makes you think you'll be sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Well, my mom's a muggle, and my dad was a Hufflepuff, but he had an uncle who was a Gryffindor!" Nicole replied rather defensively. "Besides, I have Gryffindor qualities."

"You don't inherit a house, and even if you could, the relation's too distant to make a connection. And what qualities are you talking about? _Airheadedness_ is not categorically Gryffindor material."

"Who do you think you are?" Nicole rose to her feet, face flushed in anger.

"I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Like Draco Malfoy's son?" Al asked curiously.

"Oh, son of the deatheater, you mean!" Nicole burst out angrily. "Why, what would you know about Gryffindors? You haven't got any drop of it anywhere on you or your family! Slimy Slytherins!"

For a moment, there was a flicker of something in Malfoy's eyes, and he looked like he had turned into someone totally different, more dangerous.

"Hey--" I interfered, sensing the tension in the air. "There's no need to fight. I mean, we're all friends here. Nicole, don't be mean. Apologize to Scorpius."

"What? Why are you reprimanding me and not him?"

Flustered at this, I turned to the boy in front of me. "Scorpius--"

"Save it. I don't need you to tell me what to do." He stood up, towering over all of us, and stepped out the door. "If this is the company you'll keep, then I guess this compartment isn't big enough for the four of us."

He glared at us disdainfully and walked away. Part of my mind wondered where he would sit (everywhere else was supposedly full), but I had no particular interest to call him back inside anyway.

"I don't know what just happened.." Al sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We've only been here a minute and we've already earned ourselves an enemy. We haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet."

"Well, good riddance," Nicole commented, obviously relieved but not wanting to let the issue go.

"What you said about his family was below the belt", I pointed out. "You should've just apologized."

"Are you kidding me? He was a total jerk!"

"Well, so were you."

"Why are you taking his side? You've known him for like, two seconds!"

"I knew you for about five."

"FINE!" Nicole huffed indignantly. "I'm going to leave now so you could get him to come back in here, since you obviously prefer him to me! Sheesh! I can't believe I agreed to befriend you. You're such a brat!"

She stormed out, slamming the door for dramatic effect. When she was gone, I realized the gravity of the situation.

"Well.." Al muttered. "It's just you and me again, Rosie."

Malfoy just _had _to ruin everything.

* * *

I'd appreciate reviews. :) This is my first time writing a Rose/Scorpius fic and I want to know what you think!


	2. I: Through His Eyes

I changed my name. Iliasyche is my real name, Paige is my friend and the owner of this account, and I got her consent for the switch.

Anyway, I realized it didn't make sense at all, waiting for you guys to comment when I haven't even given you something to comment about. :D so i uploaded this one. Enjoy!

* * *

_First impressions are a constant in society._

_ However, their product, the period that proves their validity is not;_

_the good ones are pleasant and long lasting,_

_bad ones long and difficult to disprove._

_--Diego Velasquez_

* * *

I had an uncanny ability to listen in on conversations not involving myself. It would've been called eavesdropping, but Malfoys don't eavesdrop, we're more dignified than that.

So when I overheard Nicole Whiteshire and her father at the platform before the train left, I considered myself to be at the right place at the right time, and not lurking around trying to hear what was of apparent importance to Mr. Whiteshire that he must absolutely speak to his daughter in a hushed tone at the edge of the station, far away from the crowd.

"You must, you must!" Mr. Whiteshire was insisting as the girl crossed her arms.

"But I don't even like the Weasleys, Daddy! They're so…" She frowned in concentration (for a suitable adjective, maybe). "…_uninteresting_."

"You're a child, you don't understand!" he scolded. "They're important people, and even though they mingle in society it is very difficult to get close to them. This could be our chance to jump a little into their elite little circle, honey."

I didn't know how any kid could understand_ that _rationale_._

"But Daddy—"

"Please, Princess, do it for Daddy?"

"Fine then." Nicole acquiesced not too happily. "But you have to get me that new racing broom once we're allowed them at school, okay?"

"If you do things right, child, the Weasleys might just get you that racing broom yourself." I might've been imagining the hopeful glint his dark eyes gave out as he said this, but I didn't linger long enough to figure it out.

I settled into a compartment with some kids my Dad had introduced me to. When the train left, and my Dad was safely out of sight, I started pondering on what I heard from Mr. Whiteshire and the things I knew about the Weasleys. My parents never mentioned them, and come to think of it, my grandparents also never talked about them no matter how much they were featured on the news. They were rich, well-respected, and they had an awful lot of family members, most of them with flaming red hair. Other than that, well, I didn't think there was anything special about them, really.

"Scorpius," Thomas Goyle broke me out of my reverie with a slight tap on my shoulder. He was the son of a friend of my Dad's, and he seemed like a typical bully being inhumanly big and physically well-developed at such a young age. I wasn't particularly glad to be around him so much, but it was a nice change being talked to, seeing as most of the other kids deliberately avoided making eye contact with me despite the fact that they all stared at me anyway. "Look at that."

I followed his gaze towards two kids walking together, a girl and a boy. They seemed to be looking for an empty compartment.

"That's Rose Weasley and Albus Potter," Matthew Nott informed us generously, although nobody asked. "They're the children of Ron and Hermione Weasley and Harry and Ginny Pot—"

"We know who they are, Nott." Goyle cut in. "I just wanted to point out that they'll be our little playmates in school, to make studying fun, you know?"

"Are you mental? They'll never even spare you a look, Goyle." Nott shook his head and laughed mirthlessly. "They're way too cool for that."

"Ha-ha", Goyle mocked. "I didn't mean it like that, stupid. Can't you tell? I need to practice for my boxing matches and there's no gym at Hogwarts. Besides, that Potter boy's face looks like our punching bag at home."

"That's because _your _dad fashioned it out of _his _dad's image." Nott snorted.

"_Exactly."_ Goyle agreed.

"For real?" Nott gasped. "Oh my God! The Potters will murder him, what's your dad thinking?"

"Why are you so scared of them, Matthew? They're just people." Goyle rolled his eyes.

"Just people?" Nott looked scandalized. "They saved the wizarding world, from, from—"

There was an awkward silence for about five seconds.

"Well, I owe them for that, too." Goyle said thoughtfully.

We've officially treaded on dangerous waters, opening up the issues surrounding the war. We all knew vaguely the role our parents played in it, but somehow, we've moved on as everyone else. But it was still undeniably uncomfortable, and I didn't realize I'd stood up and headed for the door until Goyle called my name.

"Scorpius, where're you going?"

"I, um, have to get some air." I lied.

Goyle stood up as well. "I'll come with—"

"No," it came out harsher than I intended, and Goyle immediately halted in his approach. "Stay here, I don't want you to come with me."

Surprisingly, he shrugged his big shoulders and sat back down. I stepped outside and closed the door, and then I sprinted down the train corridors to find Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.

Nicole had found them before I did.

"Can I sit here?" She had asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." A female voice had answered. "I'm Rose. This is Al."

The chatting started immediately, and I counted to a thousand before barging in.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I echoed what Nicole said. Rose Weasley looked at me in contemplation, but it was Albus Potter who answered.

"Sure. I'm Albus, but you can call me Al. And this is my cousin, Rose. She's Nicole." He smiled, and I almost did too, but he turned away the next instant and had a silent eye-to-eye conversation with Rose Weasley , thinking I probably wasn't looking. She seemed unhappy.

"—we are going to be so close," Nicole suddenly burst out, completely ignoring me. "And we can have pillow fights in the Gryffindor towers every night."

I imagined her inward disgust at this and realized that she made a pretty damn good actress.

"—and we'll do each other's hair everyday—" Not likely, but maybe they _should_ do Rose Weasley's hair, at least, because right now it looked like it needed _doing._

"—and maybe we could stay over at each other's place for the holidays. I know I'd love to see your home, and meet your mom and dad."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said in forced politeness. "But what makes you think you'll be sorted into Gryffindor?" Because honestly, she looked like she could do very well in Slytherin.

"Well, my mom's a muggle, and my dad was a Hufflepuff, but he had an uncle who was a Gryffindor. Besides, I have Gryffindor qualities." Nicole replied rather defensively.

"You don't inherit a house, and even if you could, the relation's too distant to make a connection." I explained, and before I could help it, I added, "And what qualities are you talking about? _Airheadedness_ is not categorically Gryffindor material."

"Who do you think you are?" She had stood up, red-faced.

"I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Like Draco Malfoy's son?" Al asked curiously.

I wanted to say, _the one and only, _but I remembered this was Albus Potter, who probably wouldn't be impressed seeing as his dad was bloody _Harry Potter_.

"Oh, son of the deatheater, you mean!" That was Nicole, of course. "Why, what would you know about Gryffindors? You haven't got any drop of it anywhere on you or your family! Slimy Slytherins!"

She said the last words with such contempt I felt myself losing my composure.

"Hey—" Rose Weasley finally spoke. "There's no need to fight. I mean, we're all friends here." _Friends, yeah right._ She turned to the other girl. "Nicole, don't be mean. Apologize to Scorpius."

"What? Why are you reprimanding _me_ and not him?"

"Scorpius—"

"Save it." I said, losing it completely. "I don't need you to tell me what to do." I stood up, glad that I was taller than everyone else. I could see the intimidation I posed reflected in their eyes. "If this is the company you'll keep, then I guess this compartment isn't big enough for the four of us."

I left without another word, cursing myself and wondering what it was that I wanted to accomplish with what I had done. I learned the answer later, when I heard Nicole's unmistakable voice whining to her new found friends a few minutes after the sorting was finished. She was at the Slytherin table with me, but a few seats down. "I am _not_ being her friend, no matter what my dad says".

"Well, she looks kind of weird, I mean, was it really that bad?"

"Yes!" Nicole exclaimed, and I had to smile at that.

"What's so funny?" Goyle asked, catching me off guard.

"Nothing," I replied mechanically.

"Um, okay then…"

"Scorpius!" Nott darted into view. "Weasley's talking about you! Well, the one with the really curly hair—"

I scowled. "What's she saying?"

"Erm—bad things.."

"Like what?"

"Just real bad. Like you're a villain or something."

"And you know this how?"

"I overheard her talking at the Gryffindor table when I went to see my cousin, Natalie. She's erm, sorted into Gryffindor and she' kinda depressed—" Nott muttered, "Uncle Ben won't like it. Anyway, they're all impressed over there."

"Well, he _is_ a villain, he's Scorpius Malfoy!" Goyle exclaimed. I looked at him incredulously."What? You never read the papers? The history books?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You never shut up?" I countered as coldly as I could. Goyle looked away sheepishly. I sighed. "I don't even know why we're talking about this. Never mind them, and ignore the Weasley girl."

The problem was, I couldn't. Not when I was eleven, and not for the next seven years.

Ignore the Weasley girl, I mean.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooo. Whatcha think? :) I'd appreciate reviews. Thank youuu :)


End file.
